Amor Cruenteus
by ChloeIsVictorious
Summary: 3 weeks after the fall and Sherlock finds out that Moriarty is still alive. And he is going to burn the heart out of him. Sherlolly. Rated M for blood and gore and sexual content. Vamp!lock
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, so this is my first official fanfiction (I deleted my one shot as I came to realize just how awful I was at writing a year ago,) and so I thought I would do a fanfic based on a few things I like. **

**So this is just an intro (kind of) before I actually start on the main plot. OH and if you are all wondering, _Amor Cuenteus_ means _Blood Stained Love_ in Latin. So yeah... **

* * *

_Chapter 1_

The plan had worked. Sherlock had survived the fall and Moriarty was well and truly dead. Sherlock had been hiding at Molly's flat ever since the fall, two weeks ago. All that while, Sherlock was sat on the window seat, staring into the sky. He hadn't eaten, even though Molly always made him breakfast and dinner everyday, he hardly slept, and he always seemed distant, as though he was hidden inside his mind palace. Molly began to worry. His once quite slim yet muscular body was turning weary and thin, his cheekbones once quite defined, was now worryingly too visible. He looked exhausted, and Molly wanted to help him anyway she could.

She had come home early from the morgue, all that while, Sherlock was on her mind. She was determined to help him, and so she tried to think of their conversation and what she would say to him. Nervously, she stepped into her house, revealing Sherlock yet again on the window seat. Once the door was closed, she started to fiddle her fingers and try to think of something to say.

"S-Sherlock?" She lifted her head as she spoke, and held her breath, waiting for an answer.

"Hm?" Was all he replied with. Hesitantly, she sat beside him on the seat and looked at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes,"

"Well you don't look okay" She reached out and put her hand on top of his. His dull eyes looked down at their hands. She could have sworn she saw his lip twitch. With a sigh, he looked up at her.

"You don't have to worry about me Molly, you should worry about your job." Molly frowned and looked at Sherlock with confusion.

"My job? Why should I worry about my job?"

"You are taking a lot of time off work and taking sick days just to look after me. If you do that much longer, you will end up jobless. And by the looks of it, you know if you carry on you'll get fired. So why? If you know that then why? You know I can take care of myself," Molly shifts a little and looks out the window, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"Your not okay," She whispered.

"And what makes you think that?" Molly takes a deep breath before answering.

"For one Sherlock, you look like you're starving yourself, you don't look healthy. And two, all you do is sit here... well to be honest, you're not ... actually here. You seem elsewhere," Sherlock fell silent and turned his gaze to the sky again.

"I'm... going for a walk," He got up, put on his coat and scarf, and left through the door. Molly watched him as he made his way down the street until he was out of sight. She sighed and sat down to watch telly. She was worried about him, yes she loved her job, but she would risk it just for him. In the end, she had always been madly in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The wind was bitterly cold, cold enough to make Sherlock shiver and bury himself further into his black Belstaff coat. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he took a deep breath and exhaled, watching the steam fade out into the air. Molly was right, he wasn't okay. He knew that the game wasn't over, and that Moran was still out there, risking John's life. But he was too exhausted to make his move against him. Even when he tried to sleep, the image of Moriarty's dead body, blood seeping out of his head, haunted his dreams. He hardly slept during cases but this was completely different. The whole situation, the fall, being constantly on edge, being worried all the time about John's safety. It was all too much. Even the worlds most arrogant man and worlds only consulting detective could have a limit to how much he could handle.

With a slow pace, Sherlock edged closer to Regent's park. Once the sight of greenery appeared, Sherlock grimaced. He didn't really like how green parks were, nor did he like the countryside. He thought it was just too green. Too green for his liking. Yet Sherlock was drawn there. There was something in the park that shouted out. Like it was trying to get his attention. Walking around the park, he tried to drift off into his mind palace. But there was something in the atmosphere that stopped him. He felt like he was being watched. He turned his head to look around, yet there were no sign of life. No one was around and he knew he was being silly.

Trying to get into his mind palace was beyond impossible as the feeling kept lingering. Yet again he looked around, but saw no one. Instead of ignoring it, he spoke.

"Don't be rash and do come out. I hate playing peoples little games!" He shouted, not liking the fact that someone might possibly be watching his every move. And indeed they were. A figure stepped out from behind a thick based tree but his identity was blurred due to the lack of light.

"Hello, Sherlock dear" The voice was familiar to Sherlock, it made him frown. The figure stood still, his hands in his pockets. Sherlock fell silent, waiting for the figure to speak again.

"You're looking tired, lack of sleep? Did my dead body leave you nightmares?" The voice mocked and almost sounded like he was smirking. Sherlock's eyes widened with disbelief as Moriarty stepped into the light, making Sherlock step back in awe. He was afraid, thinking that Moriarty was dead all that time yet here he was... alive! Sherlock could not fathom how he had survived the blow which took place in his perception. No one could cheat death like that... or could they? Sherlock did it. So what's to say Moriarty didn't. Sherlock's eyebrows knitted together.

"Y-you're dead! You died right in front of me! H-ho-"

"How can I be alive? Well you see Sherlock, I was never alive to begin with." Sherlock took a step back. What does he mean he was never alive, Sherlock thought. He tried to speak but no words came from his mouth. So Moriarty spoke.

"Not even you can know how I'm alive Sherlock. Because to a humans mind, what I am is a myth. I'm a cold skinned killer, blood sucker... oh Sherlock. I'm a vampire," Sherlock tensed in realization, no wonder he survived the blow to his brain. It was said that to kill a vampire, you had to drive a stake through the heart.

"Hmmm I haven't drank some decent human blood in a while..." Moriarty started to circle him. Slowly he edged closer and closer to him. Sherlock clenched his jaw, only his eyes followed Moriarty. Moriarty could see how tensed Sherlock was which made him smirk.

"Don't be so tense, I'm not going to drink from you. Your blood isn't going to taste nice with the lack of food and sleep you've been having. Oh no, not you, but your little pathologist will do. She is healthy enough. She looks... scrumptious," The way he said the last word made Sherlock shiver in fear for not himself, but for Molly.

"Stay away from her," Sherlock turned and glared at Moriarty. Moriarty was taken aback, he never expected that Sherlock would be so protective towards Molly. Yes she may be his pathologist, but never in a million years would anyone have thought that Sherlock would stand up for Molly or try to protect Molly in such a way. But Moriarty simply smiled. Knowing he had found Sherlock's true weak spot, besides John, it was the perfect ammunition. He began circling Sherlock once again, and this time, he had chosen his words very wisely.

"Maybe, I should go over to her now! What do you think?" His eyes were set on Sherlock's, he never looked away. Sherlock remained silent, so he carried on.

"Maybe, just maybe, I might turn her to be like me." Thats when Sherlock started to panic. Molly, a vampire? It doesn't seem right, Sherlock thought. So Sherlock, through gritted teeth, threatened Moriarty.

"If you lay your bloody fingers on her, I swear I'll do whatever it takes to kill you!"

"You're no fun anymore Sherlock. What's happened to you?" Moriarty pouted and crossed his arms.

"I know," Moriarty's smirk appeared yet again, like a switch to a light being turned on. "I'll turn you!"

Before Sherlock could acknowledge what was happening, Moriarty's fiendish fangs were embedded in his neck. The affliction of the fangs caused Sherlock to jerk away from Moriarty's figure, instantly looking back to the figure now gone. Wooziness struck Sherlock during his attempt of returning back to the flat, and he tripped many times over his own feet.

After what seemed like a century to Sherlock, he finally swung open the door and stumbled his way in to the flat.

* * *

Molly was mindlessly texting her one close friend. Beth. She wasn't really one for making friends (mainly due to her job which many people thought was obnoxious) and the only friends she had were either her work colleagues or Beth, who she had known since university. They both had the same qualifications and interests, not to forget the same taste of men. Like sisters, they helped each other through thick and thin. Even when Molly came home crying from Sherlock's attempt to save Molly the pain of dating Jim, Beth was there to brighten her mood.

Sherlock slammed open the door, causing Molly to jump from the noise. One glance at Sherlock and she set her phone down on the table and walked over to him. Sherlock was sweating, panting and faint.

"S-Sherlock? What's wrong?" Molly touched his arm gingerly. He was drenched in sweat. Molly's face turned into a frown, concern running through her mind.

"M-moll-" Sherlock weakened and his knees gave in, but before he could fall, Molly caught him and lead him to the sofa.

"I'll get you a glass of water," She stroked his cheekbones with her thumb before running off into the kitchen to get him a glass of water. As she was gone, Sherlock saw the bulge in his pocket. His hand received what caused the bulge to reveal a screwed up piece of paper. Sherlock opened up the unknown object and his eyes bulged.

_I'll burn the heart out of you._

* * *

**So this is chapter 2, sorry I didn't tell you that this was going to be a vamp!lock, I actually forgot to put that down... I'll change it when I have time. **

**So yeah... Moriarty is back from the dead, and he is going to ruin Sherlock's life EVEN more. I'm so mean!**

**My friend Beth wanted me to include her, and as promised, I did. She will be included even more further in the story.**

**So see you next time :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**So guys, chapter 3, and I actually like this chapter. Finally some vamp!lock in it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

An excruciating burning pain inflamed in Sherlock's chest. Like his heart was on fire. He couldn't move nor could he form any words to tell Molly to leave the flat. He didn't want her to see him so weak, nor did he want her to be around when he turned. He didn't know what he would do when he did turn, and so he didn't want to risk Molly's life. However, all that he could do was scream. Powerful screams filled the flat, causing Molly to burst into tears. She hated to see Sherlock in such a state, it made her worry sick. Running around the flat, she tried to do anything her puny body could do to help Sherlock. She ran into the kitchen and got a damp towel to try and cool his sweaty body, failing however.

"S-Sherlock, tell m-me what to d-d-do!" Molly finally broke down, plummeted to her knees and cried convulsively. She couldn't handle seeing (and hearing) Sherlock being in pain. It caused her heart to ache immensly. Sherlock, with all the strength he had left, managed to hold in the screams that threatened to escape and he looked at Molly.

"Molly..." He spoke weakly, his voice was hardly a whisper. But no matter what, his voice could not be heard over Molly's sobbing. Eventually he took a deep breath and shouted her name.

"MOLLY!" She immediately lifted her head to make eye contact with him.

"L...Listen carefully... I ... want you to... leave... the flat," His eyes drooped, the effort of just talking was too much for him.

"Why?" She took his hand and squeezed it to keep him awake.

"I... I... may kill you... when I wake up, Moriarty... t-t... vampir..." Suddenly Sherlock's eyes closed and he stopped breathing after one last gasp. Molly's eyes widened and she began to shake his hand in desperation.

"Sherlock? Sherlock!" But there were no response. With two fingers, she checked for his pulse. But there was none.

* * *

Sherlock's eyes gradually opened. Specks of dust, plain to the eye, floated in front of his face. The light through the window, signalling it was morning, shone like a spot light, giving out every little detail to everything in the room. He looked down at his purple shirt, it was more vibrant than he last set eyes upon it. And the fabric upon it was more outstanding than he imagined.

"Fascinating," Was all he could say, never had he experienced anything like seeing something for what it truly was. And now that he had, it was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen. He stood up, but soon enough fell back down onto the sofa. Lightheaded, he held his hand to his forehead, soon realizing that his throat was bone dry. He knew he had to take it slow. Carefully, he stood up, using the arm of the sofa as support. And used the wall to guide him to the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen, he finally set eyes upon a figure that was familiar to him. However this figure he had never seen like he had seen it now. Every feature was breathe taking. The eyes were what made him stare. They were so mournful.

The figure noticed Sherlock's presence and the second she looked up, was the second when she went white. As though she had seen a ghost. Sherlock took a step over to her but due to the sudden movement, she gasped and backed up all the way to the cupboards.

"S-Sherlock?!" Her eyes grew wide, she couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing.

"Molly... I said you needed to leave. Why didn't you?" Sherlock's voice was softer than he normally would have spoken. Softer... and more luring. Molly blinked several times, not able to take in what was happening.

"You had no pulse," Shaking her head in disbelief, she rattled her brain for an explanation. But nothing could explain how someone died and came back alive.

"Listen Molly, and please don't freak out," Sherlock walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders gently, however she recoiled. He frowned and realized that he was stronger than he was before, so he loosened his grip.

"I'm not human anymore, nor am I... alive..."

"What do you mean your not ali-"

"I'm a vampire, Molly, and so is Moriarty," He waited to see her reaction, she just frowned in confusion, before carrying on.

"He turned me, and now I know how to truly kill him... Oh and Molly, you do realize what it means for me to be a vampire right,"

"Wha..." She raised her eyebrows as she thought through what he said. That was when she suddenly realized.

"V-vampires drink... blood," Her voice was hesitant and nervous. Sherlock nodded and sighed. Immediately he took away his stone cold hands from her clothed shoulders and took a few steps back.

"That is why I need to stay away from you,"

"Sherlo-"

"I don't want to hurt you, Molly,"

"Sher-"

"You do know that I am more powerful than yo-"

"Bloody hell Sherlock, would you listen!" Her voice came booming from her lips in frustration.

"Sherlock, I said that I would do anything for you, and I mean it. I will help you, meaning you can drink from me all you like,"

"But I don't want to hurt you, what if I can't stop. What if it triggers something that makes me inhumane or something?" Sherlock sat on the bar stool and slouched. He didn't understand why she would want to be so careless.

"Then I'll have to find a way to stop you, but I don't want you to suffer, I want to help." She walked over to him and stood directly in front of him. She peered into his ocean like eyes.

"Are you sure?" His voice was a mere whisper as he questioned her, but Molly was positive on her choice, so she nodded. With a big sigh, he stood up, causing Molly to lean against the cupboard, and both of his hands rested on the work top, one each side of her waist. Lowering his head, his lips met with her neck and it made her shiver in both delight and fear. Delight because it actually felt... nice. And fear because of the situation. Fangs skimmed across her skin as Sherlock opened his mouth, and with one effortless clamp, his fangs sank into her skin. She softly gasped, her hands reaching up to his chest, gripping as much of the purple shirt as she could. She could feel her blood being sucked out like a vacuum. The taste of blood enlightened Sherlock's lips, causing him to drift off into a world of happiness in his mind. He blanked out the real world. Unaware of his actions or surroundings, he continued. His arms reached to the bottom of her back and pulled her closer to himself. Gradually, she began to feel weak.

"Sherlock, thats enough now," She tried, but he completely blanked her.

"Sherlock, stop!" She raised her voice but yet again, he did not acknowledge.

"S-Sherlock! Sherlock stop, please?!" The more blood being sucked out of her, caused her to feel weaker and weaker, and eventually, her knees gave in.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN**

**Hoped you're enjoying this fanfiction so far guys, and I hope it isn't dragging.**

**Give me some criticism, I like them, they help me get better at writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He felt the weight in his arms get heavier and so he held her up as he continued to drink her warm blood. Every droplet being drawn out of her neck led her to become impuissant. Her weakened voice broke out from her lips as she spoke. Slight whimpers erupted from her throat in attempt to hold back the groans.

"Sher- Sherlock... please... y-you're hurting me..." Her head lolled and her grip on his shirt failed, her arms immediately dropped and dangled to the floor. He felt her body give in and it led him to come out of his paradise. His paradise with all his friends on a pirate ship, sailing all the oceans, turned to be a hell in the countryside with all his friends dead on the earthly ground, blood covering their necks, and Moriarty with blood around his mouth, grinning a devilish smile. Sherlock's eyes shot open like those of a deer in the path of an oncoming car. Realising what he was doing, he pulled back his fangs, frightened of his previous actions, and looked down horrified at the frail Molly that was held in his arms.

"See... you... stopped," Molly tried her best to smile, but instead, she blacked out. With a sigh of regret, Sherlock picked her up in the bridal position and took her to her bedroom. He set her down on her floral bed covers and sat beside her. How can I be so stupid, I knew it was a risk yet I agreed to do it, Idiot! Thought Sherlock. He literally wanted to pack his bags and leave, at least then would Molly be safe and away from him, but not completely out the blue. Moriarty was still out there with his partner, Moran. They knew Sherlock was still alive and they would be out looking for a way to kill John, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade... AND Molly.

"Oh Molly, I'm so sorry," He sighed and walked out the room, when at the door, he turned to look at her one last time. He looked at her sleeping form on her floral bed. Her face was so peaceful and careless, it made him feel warm inside. Quickly, he closed the door and put on his coat and scarf before leaving the flat.

* * *

Sherlock had been in his mind palace for over 3 hours. Sat on the park bench for that amount of time caused him to have many looks and glares. Staring into the unknown whilst sat upright on a bench, many people thought looked strange. After coming to a conclusion of how to resolve the Molly case, he finally stood up and made his way back to the flat. He would have to avoid her attempts for him to drink from her. If anything, if she does ask, he would leave the flat immediately. He would drink only from those in the street, preferably criminals or those who had done wrong. Then he wouldn't feel so bad, not like he would anyway. He didn't care for the people who are stupid. Such as Donovan. Or Anderson. He didn't care for them. Because one, they called him a freak which unknown to everyone, actually hurt him a little, and two because they are stupid, they don't obverse, they just see. Which made him want to avoid them IF possible.

He put his gloved hand on the silver door knob and opened the door. He didn't even have a chance to open the door before it was opened before him and he was pulled in. Arms instantly wrapped around his waist as little Molly pulled him towards her. Her thin fingers gripped a handful of his coat.

"I thought you had gone for good, I thought you weren't coming back!"

"I had to think things through," His voice was flat. Sherlock was struggling to find somewhere to put his hands. But soon as Molly realised that Sherlock wasn't returning the hug, she turned crimson and pulled away.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Sherlock asked, one of his eyebrows raised.

"I'm feeling OK,"

"You lost alot of blood,"

"I'm fine Sherlock,"

"No, you're not!" Molly fell silent, she didn't want to argue with him. She didn't feel fine at all, but she didn't want him to think that he had caused her harm by what he did. She knew she would be fine with a bit of rest. She eventually changed the subject.

"W-what were you thinking about?" She asked, her voice slightly shaky . She looked down at her feet as she spoke. But as Sherlock's baritone voice snapped, she jumped and looked at him, startled.

"Stuff! Now leave me be, I need to be alone!" He walked into the living room, after taking off his coat and scarf, and set himself down on the sofa. His hands pressed together as though praying before setting themselves under his nose.

Molly stood there, shocked by Sherlock's actions and was, in fact, hurt. For all that she did for him, and he paid her back by snapping at her and making her feel low. She couldn't hold back the tears that threatened her eyes, tears cascaded down her cheeks, but soon were wiped away by her hand.

"Don't be silly Molly, he will be his normal self tomorrow," She sniffled and made her way to her room.

Sherlock heard her every word and gave out a saddened sigh. He didn't like hurting Molly at all and instantly felt bad. He got up from the sofa and took his place on the window seat like he had done previously, it felt like such a good place to sit and think, he practically claimed that one space. A small ball of fluff jumped up onto his lap which to everyones surprise, didn't bother him at all. In fact, he began stroking the felines head and behind the ears. Toby's purs made Sherlock smile and he relaxed. When Sherlock first set foot into Molly's flat, the first thing that bothered him throughout the entire flat was the black and white cat. The way it's bright green eyes peered up at him. It made Sherlock groan in annoyance. Not because it was looking at him, but because he knew he couldn't deduce cats like he could with dogs or human beings. And it irritated him when he tried to deduce it and failed. However, the longer he stayed at Molly's flat, the more fonder he was of Toby.

It was the same with Sherlock and Molly. Molly never confessed to him but everyone knew that she had a thing for him. John knew, Lestrade knew, god, EVEN Sherlock knew. And Sherlock took that to his advantage. He needed a place to stay, and the first person he knew would be the most reliable, was Molly. He would admit, if he so needed to, that he was selfish when it came to Molly. Only because he knew he could use her and she wouldn't mind. Throughout the previous 3 weeks, Sherlock and Molly had grown closer and closer still. She knew his normal routines of him being bored, because he had no cases. And she knew his normal deductions that could quite frankly ruin her reputation, he knew everything about her. But the one good thing is that Molly trusted him and she knew he wouldn't tell anyone about her little secrets. The two of them were as close as Sherlock and John had been. Sherlock taught Molly how to deduce, to see AND observe, and Molly looked after Sherlock, making sure he ate and drank.

That was when something pinged in his mind, Molly did this because she loved him. But he knew he wouldn't be able to return any kind of love to her. Not unless friendship counts as love, he thought. He stood up, walked into the kitchen and looked around the cupboards for what he needed.

* * *

Molly opened her eyes as the morning sun rays shined bright onto her. She groaned as she stretched and her hands instantly moved to her wounded neck. With a sigh, she got up, put her dressing gown on and made her way out her room. With limp steps, she made her way into the kitchen, only to be stopped in her tracks by shock. Sherlock was pacing from one side of the kitchen to the other, grabbing cutlery and spinning to the pan to flip the bacon and sausages. She couldn't believe her eyes, Sherlock Holmes was cooking a full english breakfast. Without even turning to acknowledge her presence, Sherlock smirked and spoke, a hint of laughter in his baritone voice.

"Good morning Molly Hooper, I see you slept well,"

"You don't see Sherlock, you haven't even glanced at me," Molly tilted her head to one side as she spoke, she didn't understand why Sherlock was so cheerful. With that, Sherlock turned around and looked her up and down.

"Ah indeed, you have slept well, like I had said," He turned back around and continued cooking.

"Ermm... Sherlock? What is all th-?" Sherlock held his hand up to stop her from talking.

"An apology... and a thanks," He turned with the pan in his hand and put the food on the plates. Then once the food and table was all set, he put the dirty pan in the sink and walked over to Molly. He grabbed her shoulders gently and stared into her soft eyes.

"Thank you," He smiled, and as he turned to pull the chair out for her, he hesitated and turned back to look at her with more of an intense stare. Something changed in Sherlock, an emotion that Molly could not identify spread across his face.

"I am sorry, forgive me..." He looked down, feeling ashamed about everything he had ever done to her.

"...You're a true friend to me, Molly Hooper," He kissed her cheek, his lips lingering on her skin for a few seconds before he pulled back,

"I couldn't ask for anything more from you," He turned around and pulled out the chair for her. He signaled her to sit down and when she did, he walked over to his chair, and placed himself upon it.

* * *

They ate everything, to the last crumb. Molly, because she didn't want to waste any of the food, sat with her hands on her stomach, feeling ill due to eating more than she should.

"That was lovely Sherlock, well... more than lovely should I say," She took a deep breath in and sunk in her chair.

"Well it would have been the logical thing to eat only what you could manage, the waste could have gone to Toby,"

"That cat is fat enough, he doesn't need to eat any more than he does," Molly chuckled as Toby trotted into the kitchen. Sherlock smirked slightly and then stood up, collected all the plates and glasses before walking over to the sink and began washing them. Molly pushed herself out her chair and slowly walked out the door to collect the mail from downstairs.

Sherlock had finished the washing up and was lying on the sofa with his hands in the praying position, when Molly finally came back upstairs. When she walked in, she was slow and the atmosphere was uneasy. Sherlock opened his eyes and looked over at her.

"What is it?" He asked, and as she walked over to him. He sat up, allowing her to sit down beside him.

"This came, what does it mean?" Sherlock took the small white paper from Molly and looked at the scripted writing on it.

_It's Molly's turn, be prepared._

With a sigh, Sherlock spoke.

"It's from Moriarty. Molly, he aims to turn you,"

"What?!"

* * *

**Ooo... okay so I don't know about this chapter, It was long and I spent a lot of time on it... I just don't know.**

**The only thing I like about this chapter... really... is the amount of Sherlolly in it.**

**You know what, you tell me what you think about this chapter, it may just be me worrying too much *shrugs***


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I said that this chapter was to be out yesterday but I didn't get home till 9, so I did it today (seeming as I had a sick day today). I wanted to add a bit more Sherlolly, so yeah... here we gooo!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"It's from Moriarty. Molly, he aims to turn you,"

"What?!"

Her reactions were like lightning. Fast like a cat. She stood up immediately and started pacing the room. Sherlock watched her every move, figuring out, mentally, what he should do to calm her. He slowly stood up and walked over to her rigid body. Her breathing was out of control, so he placed his big hands upon her shoulders.

"Breath Molly, calm yourself down," Molly does so and after a few minutes she was able to contain her rapid breathing. When she looked up, Sherlock was staring into her eyes with his own, bright blue, capturing eyes. She turned scarlet and quickly looked down. Sherlock saw her skin change colour and he rolled his eyes.

"Molly focus!" He snapped, caught Molly off guard and made her jump. She looked up at Sherlock with wide eyes, all her emotions started to build up inside her. Seeing that her eyes started to tear up, Sherlock frowned and sighed, not knowing what to do. Finally she broke down, her knees gave in and she fell into Sherlock. He caught her with his arms and became tense.

"M-Molly, please, pull yourself together, this is highly unhelpful at the moment," He gently pushed Molly off of him so she was at arms length. However, when he saw Molly's face, his heart stopped. Her teared stained and terrified face triggered off his protective side in his heart and mind.

"Molly..." He whispered, and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry, I won't let him touch you," A few seconds passed and he realised what he had just said, so to regain himself, he added,

"Now clean yourself up, you look like you came out from a battle with how messy your face looks," He pushed her away, yet again, and took a few steps back. With shaky hands, she wiped away the tears that marked her skin red and walked into the kitchen to wet her face.

Sherlock watched her as she made her way out the living room and sighed. Moriarty was out in the streets, and he knew exactly where Sherlock was staying. If Sherlock left Molly alone, then that gave Moriarty the chance to turn her into a vampire. Sherlock knew he had to do something, he had to make sure she was somewhere safe. He paced the room and even when Molly came back from cleaning her face, he blanked her and continued.

Molly sat down, realising he was in his mind palace. She watched him and looked him up and down. That was when she came to realise how pale he looked. She deduced that he was hungry. Hungry for blood. She didn't hesitate to stand up, loosen her shirt and grab his wrist to stop him. Being disturbed from his mind palace, he grimaced at her. But as he noticed her shirt had loosened, and the dryness of his throat, he came to realise exactly what she was doing. Quickly, he pulled his arm away from her and backed up a few steps.

"Sherlock you need blood!"

"I had your blood yesterday, I don't need anymore"

"You look really pale though,"

"I'm fine!" He snapped, Molly frowned and raised her voice slightly,

"You are NOT fine!"

Through being annoyed, by being pulled out of his mind palace, not being able to focus, for the dryness of his throat and through Molly trying to get him to drink from her, he growled and picked up a mug, smashing it against the wall. Molly shrieked as the mug made contact with the wall, and stared at the broken pieces on the carpeted floor. Breathing heavily through rage, Sherlock focused on the dented wall, eventually calming down and came to the conclusion that he was too dangerous when hungry and too dangerous to be around Molly. Molly, looked at Sherlock, first her eyes were wide and shocked, eventually relaxed, with eyes of understanding. She slowly moved closer to Sherlock, taking his hands, but he pulled away.

"I better leave, I will only hurt you," Said he, not being able to make any sort of eye contact. However, as Molly put her hand upon his cheek, Sherlock eyes finally met hers.

"I want to help you...Let me help you?" With her other hand, she moved her shirt away from her neck and tilted her head. Sherlock looked alertly at her blood pulsing neck, his eyes turned from controlled to ravenous, but still he managed to keep control over himself. He looked away at first, but eventually looked at her neck yet again. Fascinated with the pulsing of her neck, he stroked her skin, feeling the pulse under his finger tips. Eagerly, he leaned down, putting his hands on her waist, and pierced her skin with his fangs. Her crimson blood trickled down her neck, and Sherlock watched intently. Molly never once flinched, but as she felt his moist tongue lick up all the blood on her skin, her eyes opened wide and she froze. Not because she was scared or in pain, but because she never thought Sherlock would do something like that. She wasn't complaining, she liked Sherlock after all, but it came across quick surprising.

Once the blood had been licked up, he pulled back his head and looked at her face. She looked back up at him and they both remained gazing into each others eyes. Both of them were hypnotized by each others eyes and both leaned in slowly. Closer and closer they got, until finally there lips met. First their kiss was slowly and unsure, but gradually turned rough. Sherlock grabbed handfuls of Molly's shirt and Molly reached up, gripping his dark curls. Molly could taste the metallic blood as she kissed Sherlock, but never did it put her off or stop her from kissing him. Soft moans escaped both of their lips. But as Molly came down to reality, she broke the kiss, breathless and panting, and looked into Sherlock's eyes. She was scared of what he might say or do. As he looked into her eyes, he frowned and took a deep breath. He backed away from her and turned his eyes away from her.

"Thank you." His voice was flat, and Molly looked down, unsure of how to react with what just happened. Molly gave him a swift nod and Sherlock put his hands in his trouser pockets.

"I-I'm going to go to work," She walked into the hall and quickly put her shoes on, walking out and headed off to work. She raised her hand to hail an oncoming taxi and once inside, she started to ponder over the situation that she had gotten herself into. Now there friendship had turned for the worst. Sherlock won't talk to me again, she thought and her head fell into her hands. The taxi driver looked in his rear view mirror to look at her and frowned.

"'re ya alwigh', ma'am?" said he with a pure cockney accent. Molly lifted her head up and nodded at the taxi driver.

"Yes, I'm just a bit overwhelmed," The driver nodded briefly and carried on driving, She rested her head on the window and watched as the busy city passes by.

* * *

Sherlock sat on the sofa, staring at the dented wall with his hand stapled under his nose in his usually praying position. He couldn't get Molly out of his head. That kiss was playing on his mind. Never once had he ever let emotions get the better of him. Usually, he would avoid any type of emotion that could affect any of his cases. And he had never experienced any emotion that could manipulate his mind. He needed to get that emotion out immediately, however, something was making him uncomfortable, as thought something was wrong. He looked over the events of today.

"Okay, focus... I made Molly breakfast, eggs, bacon, beans, sausages and mushrooms. Molly went downstairs to fetch the post, when she came up she gave me the lett- AH!" Sherlock shot off his chair and his eyes were wide.

"Moriarty is after Molly!" He quickly bolted into the hall, grabbed his scarf and coat, slipped on his shoes and ran out the flat. He hailed a cab and made his way to St. Barts.

* * *

Molly was examining a body, checking the bruises upon the corpses arms and the bust on the lips. She noted down that the corpse had been abused by the partner that had killed the female in front of her, seeming as the partner was in court the next day. She then turned her gaze to the stab wounds, multiple stabs on the stomach area and the 2 on the heart. It was obvious that the female in front of her didn't have a very good relationship.

"Lucky you had a relationship, I can't even get one anymore," Molly said to corpse quietly, she did this more often ever since Sherlock stayed in her flat, and she was glad she was alone in the morgue, or else she would have been thought of as delusional.

Molly covered the corpse and wheeled it back into the cold chamber, as she was wheeling the body into the place it was in before, she felt a pair of eyes upon her. When she turned to look for the eyes, no one was to be seen. She tried to shake off the feeling but it still remained. She made her way out the cold chamber and froze, feeling the eyes grow stronger upon her.

"Hello?"

"Molly," She turned around and saw Sherlock standing at the door of the cold chamber.

"Bloody hell Sherlock! You scared me to death, what are you doing here?"

"Has Moriarty been here? Has anyone been in here besides you?"

"No, wh-"

"Good, well I am going to stick around until you finish,"

"wh-"

"Why? Because like I read before, Moriarty is wanting to turn you, and like I SAID before, I won't let him touch you," Molly blinked a few times before nodding and clearing her throat.

"Okay well... I'll carry on then," Sherlock nodded and took a seat at his usual place in the lab.

* * *

Moriarty peered at the two through the slight gap in the door. Grinning evily, he bit into the apple that was in his hands. A pathologist was about to enter the lab until she noticed Moriarty standing at the door.

"Excuse me, do you have any identifica-" Before she could even finish her sentence, he had snapped her neck and let her body fall to the floor.

"Such a shame, you're rather stunning as well... oh well," He peered through the gap once again.

"Come, come, little Molly, I will make you beautiful," With a quiet chuckle, he took another bite from his apple.

* * *

**So yeah like I said, I wanted to add some more Sherlolly into this... and well... I have :) So hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I will update as soon as I can 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long delay, I was really busy and I was struggling to write the chapter, so here, hope you enjoy 3**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It didn't take Sherlock 5 minutes before he got bored and decided to do some experiments. He got up from his chair and made his way to the storage room. He walked out carrying a tray of chemicals, fingers and other bits for his experiment. When he sat down and began, Molly sighed and paid full attention to her paperwork that had piled up since she had a lot of time off work.

Silence filled the room for over 2 hours yet neither of them found the need to speak, they sat in comfortable silence doing their own thing. Molly had gotten through only 1/4 of her paperwork and she came to the conclusion that she wouldn't be done tonight. Sherlock was carefully measuring out a chemical into a glass beaker, however when he put the measured chemical into the test tube with another substance inside, the whole test tube exploded and shattered. Molly screamed by the unexpected reaction of the chemical and substance and covered her face to protect herself from the glass. Sherlock covered his face and they both froze for a few seconds before slowly taking away their arms to look at the bubbling mess on the counter.

"Well... That didn't work," Sherlock said plainly as though it was no big deal. With shock and surprise, Molly's wide eyes turned to Sherlock, her mouth dropped slightly at his comment.

"Sherlock... what were you trying to do... blow up the whole hospital?!"

"I was going to see if I could create a substance that wou-"

"You know what Sherlock... whatever, whatever you were trying to do caused me to almost have a heart attack. I'm going to get a drink and calm down," Molly rose from her seat and walked over to the door, but as her hand rested on the door handle, something caught her eye. She planted her eyes upon it and read the note stuck to the wall.

_I can make you beautiful, _

_A princess of the dark._

"Umm... Sherlock..." She went as pale as a white sheet as she read the note, realising instantly who it was from. And the fact that it wasn't there when she first entered the lab made her stomach churn. Moriarty had been here.

Sherlock saw the colour fade from her skin as something caught her eye, he instantly left his experiment and walked over to investigate what was bothering Molly. His eyes read the note and frowned.

"He's still here. Molly I need to go look for him, stay here and keep the door closed, don't let anyone in," Sherlock grabbed his phone before leaving the room and made his way up to the roof. Sherlock knew Moriarty wanted him to follow him, to come find him in the spot where it was suppose to end, so it could start again.

Obviously, Sherlock was wrong. Once on the roof, Sherlock looked around confused as there were no sign of Moriarty, he was no where to be seen. Thats when it hit him. It was a trap. Moriarty would kidnap Molly and turn her. Turn her into a blood sucking demon like himself. With his heightened speed, he ran back to the lab only to find Molly gone and another note on top of the paperwork.

_Don't worry, I won't kill her_

_yet._

_M_

Sherlock growled and picked up the first thing he could find, throwing it at the wall, smashing to pieces in the process. Moriarty gave no evidence as to where he had gone and even if there were, Moriarty wasn't stupid enough to leave them as they were unless he wanted Sherlock to follow him.

"Molly i'm so sorry," Sherlock whispered and tears threatened his eyes, but like he always did, he forced them back in and said,

"Emotions are defective, they mess with the mind. Concentrate on what is crucial," Entering his mind palace, he dug deep into the information that he knew about Moriarty. Sherlock knew that Moriarty doesn't like to get his hands dirty, but whats to say he will stay to that fact? Sherlock dug even deeper, he knew Moriarty would give him some time to find her. What he didn't know was how long. He knew that he liked to play games, but he wasn't exactly playing fair, giving Sherlock no clues mean't that Sherlock wouldn't know where to start. And he knew that Moriarty knew he would win within a mile, no game, no 'fun', what would be the point in playing the game? Thats when Sherlock finally came to the conclusion that Moriarty must have left another note, a clue to start him off on the hunt to find Molly. Without hesitation, Sherlock walked every inch of the roof, searching for a sign on a clue. Yet nothing was to be found.

He then made his way back to the lab, and yet again nothing. Theres were only one place Sherlock could think of that Moriarty would place the note, besides 221B, and that would be Molly's flat. It took him a few good minutes before he arrived at Molly's flat, after hailing a cab. He rushed in, his eyes scanning every inch of the flat, signs of struggle and Moriarty's presence was lingering from the consulting criminal's visit. He must have came here to leave a note, and by the creases on the spot on the sofa (a spot which Molly usually avoids, she usually feels the draught from the door near there), showed that Molly was forced to sit whilst Moriarty was doing other things. Molly must have tried to run, due to her rug being disturbed and due to the marks on the floor where Moriarty dragged her. Her lamp was on the floor, the base of it smashed, obviously she was struggling under his strong hold and she knocked over the lamp. Thats when his eyes paused upon the note, placed on the door to her bedroom. This time, his hand wasn't so neat, except, it was as though he didn't put any effort in to it, or like he was in a rush.

_You better be quick, it gets cold here at night._

_This place is in ruins you see, and not many people come here during winter._

_Hurry, hurry my dear, your precious is shivering as we speak._

_You never know, she might get to the point where I have to turn her to save her. So..._

_No rush._

Back into his mind palace, Sherlock thought over the given clues, a place that is cold and is in ruins... an old house. No. Sherlock physically pushed the idea out of his mind. A factory? Maybe. Sherlock opened his eyes

"It's a ruin... but where?" His phone beeped to signal that he had a new text, when he looked at the ID, it was unknown and therefore, it was Moriarty. He unlocked his phone and read the given clue.

_Folly_

_1864_

"Folly? 1864?" Clicking off of his messages, he went onto the internet and searched for a folly built in 1864, however before he could even get an answer, the most obvious answer came to his head and instantly, he knew he was right.

"Oh! Of course, the Sydenham Hill Wood." He looked down at his watch.

"Thats a good half hour away from here," With a deep breath, he ran out the flat and towards the main road. Waving his hand, he hailed a cab and told the driver his destination. After 30 minutes, he finally arrived at the woods and after paying off the driver, made his way towards the folly.

* * *

Molly shivered violently as she was sitting on the cold woodland floor, surrounded by moss covered archways and rock. Trees blocked out any light that could come through making the woods seem more sinister than ever before. She whimpered and cowered at any sound, Moriarty was nowhere to be seen yet she felt his eyes glaring at her in the shadows. Footsteps of little creatures scurried by in the bushes, making her heart speed up and ache with fright. Never had she been so terrified in her life. She could feel the trees tower over her, looking down at her cowardly form.

She heard larger footsteps come from the left of the folly and her head snapped towards the sound. As Sherlock emerged from the trees, his eyes set upon her and his shoulders relaxed.

"Oh Molly, I'm so sorry," He slowly started to walk over to her. Molly got up and ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his torso as she reached him.

"Moriarty is close, we need to go!"

"I know he is, and actually, we have to stay. I need to say a few things to him,"

"Sherlock I..." Sherlock frowned, causing Molly to drift off from her sentence and look up at him confused.

"Molly, what has he done to you?" He lightly touched the bite wounds on her neck, as he does she winced and flinched away. There was a long pause before Sherlock spoke again.

"Molly, what. has. he. done. to you?" Sherlock's voice hardened and deepened, and Molly's eyes began to water.

"I don't know," Her knees gave in.

* * *

**This was probably the hardest chapter to write so far. So sorry if it was too boring haha!**

**I will either do another chapter this week or do it after Christmas because I'm going on a school trip on the 14th and won't be back till the 22nd, then i'll be at the cinema on the 23rd to watch the Hobbit, I'll be busy on the 24th and obviously its Christmas after that. So busy busy busy!**

**If I don't write another chapter before then, I'll see you just before the New Year... WHEN SHERLOCK STARTS :D WOOO ALL THE EXCITEMENT IS OVERWHELMING OMG! AND OMG THE CHRISTMAS MINI EPISODE... SO MUCH TO LOOK FORWARD TOO! Okay excitement over. Merry Christmas everyone 3**


End file.
